The present invention relates to a power supply unit using a fuel cell and a control method therefor.
Fuel cells are recently drawing attention as an electric power generator for its environment-friendliness and generally higher power generation efficiency than diesel-engine or gas-turbine generators.
However, unlike other types of power generators, the fuel cell, which generates power by chemical reaction, takes time before it starts working fully and is inferior in startability to other power generators.
JP-A-2004-66917 contains description pertaining to solving the problem of the startability in the case of the solid oxide fuel cell, more specifically, it states that a fuel cell and a secondary cell are provided, excess power is stored in the secondary battery, and stored power is used when starting the fuel cell, in an attempt to eliminate the problem of startability.